iBurn
by butterflyflown
Summary: Freddie has a dirty little secret. Which he's hiding from Sam. Something happened between him and Carly. Someones going to get burned when they find out. Rated T. Take a look inside, because things are about to get real. Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This idea came to me a few weeks ago. So I have been writing this whenever I had the time. When I was off of work. This story will have both humor and also serious moments. Just like the actual show. They seem to always joke around serious things in iCarly. Like the fact Sam's dad left, but that little information about her was thrown in there before a joke. The show and much like other sitcoms do that. They joke around issues. Just in the theme song. My favorite part by the way.

"see the brighter side of every situation"- that's what they do.

And much like I always do. You got to laugh to keep from crying. It's what I've always done.

iCarly is a classic. Trend it.

bandgrad2008 (Liz) inspired me to write this just from our little talks. - thanks silly bill :).  
This chapter was edited by linds911. Thanks! :D

Enjoy.. Laugh. Feel. Read it :)

Disclaimer: Sam Puckett loves Freddie. Freddie Benson loves Sam, but I don't own iCarly.

"Freddie, eyes up dude" "They are up I just glanced at your new necklace."

"Freddie I know what you were really looking at" she playfully poked Freddie on the arm.

"Carly you know I'm with Sam now, I would nev-" Freddie stops when he hears the door slam shut behind him.

"yo people, what goes on?" a fiery blonde makes her way to the kitchen brushing against Freddie's arm letting her presence made known.

"Carls where's the ham I told you to pick up?" Sam examined the fridge looking for the ham she clearly had to have.

"I went to the outlet store not the grocery store" Carly got up from the chair she had been sitting on and made her way upstairs. "Ask Freddie to get you a ham. I'm exhausted and it's also time for a bath. Has anyone seen Gibby?"

"Why Carly you need his assistance in the tub?" Freddie joked.

Carly shook her head then laughed "No, Gibby has just been everywhere I go and it's getting creepy. He's like borderline stalker"

"Aww Gib's got a crush on Carly. Time to plan this wedding" Sam took a peppy cola out of the fridge then walked over to Freddie and placed her arm over his shoulder. Freddie's flinch did not go unnoticed.

"Sam please stop. I need your help with this. I'm gonna go take a bath lets hope he is not in there." Carly sulked up the stairs. She was really getting tired of Gibby and his annoying Gibbish ways.

Sam laughed at Carly and her paranoia. She knew Gibby just had a little crush that's all.

Freddie was now working on the website yet was completely aware of Sam's hand on his thigh "so, whatcha want to do tonight?" Sam asked leaning into Freddie kissing his neck.  
Freddie felt her lips on his skin. Not saying he didn't enjoy it, but he couldn't keep Carly out of his head.

Lately he'd been thinking about that night. Carly had kissed him. Things led to another and they ended up in her bed-**naked**.

They only did it just that once, but it didn't feel right. Not only because he had been with Sam, but it just felt so wrong. He loved Sam not Carly. But why did he go along with it?

"I don't know Sam what do you want to do? I'm just going to finish up some stuff on iCarly then we can go wherever you like."

"Freddie?" Sam smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Freddie turned his head to the side looking down into her puppy dog crystal blue eyes- she had beautiful eyes.

"Yes, Sam?" he half whispered then smiled. She always seemed to do that to him.

"Momma would like her kiss, baby" Sam batted her eyelashes like she was a six year old girl causing Freddie to giggle at her cuteness.

Sam showed a more loving side of her when no one was around. She was more feminine, but she still was Sam.  
Freddie turned fully in his seat, wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss started off as a playful peck then escalated. Sam pushed back on Freddie so that they were both now in the chair. His lips mingled with hers. Sam parted her mouth for more access as she could feel Freddie's tongue slowly enter hers.

"Freddie... My mom isn't home... We can" Freddie lowered his mouth to her neck. He loved her skin. He also loved the way Sam's ass was pressed against him. She would not stop moving against him. Sam wanted something. And he knew what that something was. He had to stop.

"I can't, Sam I think we should stop" Freddie gently pushed her head back which was difficult since she had her lips on his ear. He doesn't want to hurt Sam even more than he already has. She's heartbroken and she doesn't even know it yet.

"Freddie why did you stop?" Sam breathed out a little irritated.

This was the third time this week that Freddie turned her down. She was beginning to think she wasn't a turn on which confused her, because Freddie's pants sure said the opposite.

"it's just not the right time Sam" Freddie got up from the chair placing Sam back on the ground. "Sam you know I love you right?" Freddie lifted her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"If you love me than why?..Why haven't we.. yet?" Sam backed away from Freddie visibly upset "why the fudge do you even love me Freddie!"

"Sam calm down" Freddie reached for her hands placing them around his waist "You think I love you just because of this. I don't Sam, you're not a piece of meat to me.

"You're screwing someone else aren't you!" Sam removed her arms away from Freddie and made her way to the door.

"Sam you don't know what the chiz your talking about. I'll let you cool off, because you are not even listening to me. I said I loved you!"

**Slam**

Sam was out of there. She knew Freddie was keeping something from her. It just didn't make sense. Every time she tried to get physical with him he always backed away right before it got too heavy. And that was not only suspicious, but a problem.

**So what did you think?...By the way Jennette is too freaking hilarious! lol "lick my loafers Debbie" she is a awesome actress. I was impressed with her on saturday night. I'm definately going to watch her new show (I was anyways).  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. you want more don't you? *poke poke* haha.**

Thanks for reading. Here's a random line from iCarly that I just love.

"Sam and Freddie kissed!"...you guys remember that? lol


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey, another chapter for you. Sorry you had to wait a while. I have a job and I was pretty busy so I never had a chance to sit and write. No worries though I'll be off for a couple days so maybe if your lucky I can get another chapter sent for a quick edit then I can post :). Sounds good right?

On another note iCarly is now done with production :(. The last episode is iGoodbye- to be honest I don't really like that title, but what I can I do lol.

Seddie. We all know and love will be reunited. Wether it's implied at the very end or shown at the very end, it's gonna happen. :)

I love iCarly do you?

So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Working on the next one now. :). So there is no confusion. This starts off in Sam's point of view, then Freddie's, and then back to general. okay :)

Disclaimer: Sam called and told me that I didn't own iCarly. So I asked her, why you telling me things I already know? Lol lame

I love him. I have him. But it's not enough. There is just this one thing. We haven't had that special connection making love hasn't been brought up in this eight month long relationship, which is strange because it's Freddie. He's a guy. A guy with needs. He hasn't even hinted at sex. I mean we've gone as far as second base that's basically it. We've gotten close to going all the way three times this week. His excuses were getting old.

"Sam were not doing this in my car. This isn't the place." _understandable, but who cares where_.

"We can't my room is a mess. I feel that my room should be appropriate for this" _seriously that's jank. Your room isn't clean enough_?

"it's just not the right time Sam" _when will it be the freaking right time. When we're both in nursing homes_?

I wonder if he even wants me that way. Of course I'm a little hurt not that I'd admit it.  
What if he's getting it from somewhere else?He has been acting different the past three months. Ever since that one night him and Carly came back from Spencer's recital. I didn't go because momma was too tired. I had three Hams that night and I was not going anywhere.  
But that's beside the point. Something's up with Freddie.  
Why doesn't he want me? Lord knows I've wanted him for months. That's alright because momma has a plan and she will find out.  
Invisible ninjas always find things out sooner or later.  
My guess is sooner. Let the games begin.

I messed up. Sam is getting too suspicious. I have to tell her. I'm going to break her, hurt her more than when I tell her I slept with Carly. I hate myself for what I did and I can't take it back. I love Sam. I love her with all my heart and all I've done is completely betray her. Everything we have. Everything we are will just be washed away once I tell her what I did.

Carly and I had sex that night I was upset. My mom just heard the news of my aunt Jennifer's passing. I tried to call Sam, but no answer. I tried texting her, but no answer. I needed her and she wasn't there. That night I decided to go to Spencer's art recital. I tried to just forget about it, and didn't make it obvious or tell anyone I was grieving. When we came back, Spencer decided to go out and celebrate with Socko. He won first place and he was so excited about that. The fact Harry Joyner was there made him even more ecstatic. I was happy for Spencer, but I couldn't stop thinking about my aunt Jennifer. Nobody knew she was my favorite aunt. She was my dad's sister. She was all I had of him to remember.  
Just like Sam I didn't have a dad in my life. That's one of the few things we had in common. I heard the news and I had to get to Sam before I broke down. She was the only one that could understand how I felt. But what I didn't know was that someone else could feel the same way.

"Sam." Freddie fell to the ground in tears "I'm so sorry, Sam" Freddie didn't like seeing Sam like that. The fact that she didn't know she was right was killing him inside. Freddie was becoming frustrated with himself. He cheated on Sam. The girl he was in love with. The girl he never wanted to hurt, but that's what he did and he can't live with it. Freddie gets angry at himself. He looks at the elevator and he remembers the truth. Staring him in the face 'I love Sam and she loves me. I have to tell her'. He reaches for his camera thats in pieces on the floor when he slammed it on the ground. He left it then and turned towards the door where he started running outside. He had to find Sam. He had to tell her.

**A/N So now give me a nice sweet kiss..I mean review lol. I wasn't loving this chapter, but you be the judge. Next chapter will be much longer. Like I said im off baby!**

**This lovely chapter was edited by Linds911- Thanks :).**

**Also thankyou for your reviews, favorites, and alerts- you guys are kind gems :) Purlple2525, JanetStroke16, Seddielover19,Seddiejathan1020, x3Before. .xStormx3, and vyctoria.**

**Okay so last week I posted a lemon one-shot called The Impossible. It's obviously rated M, but it's not too graphic and it's set right after iLove You- there first time. I feel it's the best i've written and I'm very proud of it. If you love Seddie and are at the age to be aloud to read lemons, you should check that out. It's very special to me (lol I'm tearing up). I wrote it and, took my time with it and it was edited by my beta (the lengendary lol) bandgrad2008- we love her :)**

Here's another random iCarly quote that I just love:

"you did something bad? Holy crap I love this!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay guys I'm back. lol Oh my gosh this was a tough chapter to write, and you will see why. Hope you like it :)

Freddie has always been my best bud. He was always there for me when we were little, even before I met Sam. I knew I could always count on Freddie. So that night when he stayed over after Spencer's art recital I knew something was bothering him. I know Freddie. I know when he had to get something off his chest. I wanted to talk to him about it, and once we did it lead to something I will always regret.

_ Flashback _

_ "you want to talk about it ?" Carly asked Freddie, as they both sat on her ice cream sandwich sofa. She could tell Freddie had something on his mind. He barely talked the whole night, and he didn't eat much of his lasagna at Petrozinis- where they went after the recital. Carly could tell he was sad about something._

_ "About what?" Freddie stared at the ground. He didn't want to look at Carly. He had been holding his tears back all night. The truth was he wanted to talk to Sam about it, not Carly. He wondered why Sam didn't respond to his missed calls and messages by now._

_ "Freddie I know something's bothering you. Talk to me" _

_ Freddie needed someone to talk to. He wanted that someone to be Sam, but Carly was his best friend just as Sam was too._

_ "Okay, it's just earlier today I found out that my aunt Jennifer died" Freddie struggled with his words. Saying she died was harder than he thought. _

_ "Your aunt Jennifer? " Carly didn't remember hearing about a aunt Jennifer. Actually she didn't really know much about his family other than Mrs. Benson. He just never talked about it. Carly stared at Freddie with concern. She never saw him like this. Seeing him breakdown in tears was something she wasn't used to. _

_ "She was my dad's older sister. I was on the phone with her that same day we met Fred remember?" Freddie wiped his tears away, using the bottom of his purple shirt. He didn't want Carly to see him like this. The only one who ever had was Sam, and he didn't mind that. _

_ "oh yeah, I remember that. You called her a "bigger one". Carly smiled, trying to cheer him up, but he didn't see that as funny. It just made him miss her even more. _

_ "Carly, maybe I should just go home. I really wish Sam would answer her phone. Why is she avoiding me?" Freddie sighed and started to stand up but stopped when he felt Carly's hand on his shoulder. "Stay Freddie I can talk to you. I'm always here for you. You should know that" Carly pleaded with her eyes. She didn't want Freddie to leave like this. _

_ "I know Carly, it's just I don't think you could relate to something like this, and this isn't helping. No offense." Carly shook her head taking in his words. It made her sad thinking about it, but he said she couldn't relate, when in fact she could. _

_ "Freddie remember when I first moved here and we met? I wasn't doing so good, and you helped me out?" Carly asked him moving a little closer to Freddie so he wouldn't move away again. _

_ "Yeah I do Carly. You were sad because you missed your dad. You didn't want to move here, yeah I remember that." Freddie answered._

_ "You were there for me then, and I'm here for you now. Freddie I miss my dad everyday. I cry at night sometimes. It does hurt not being able to see him, but you and Sam make me forget. You two make me feel a lot better everyday. I want to do the same for you" Carly scooted closer to Freddie, wrapping her arm around him with a hug "it's okay Freddie" she whispered between Freddie's sobs. "I'm here. I understand" Carly pulled away placing a kiss on Freddie's cheek. _

_ "Thanks Carly. It means a lot." Freddie looked at Carly, and for some reason he felt some old feelings creeping up. Carly was staring too._

_ "Carly..." Carly was leaning forward. "Car-" Freddie found himself with his lips pressed against Carly's. Sam flashed through his mind and he pulled away quickly. "We shouldn't. We can't do this" Freddie put his hands on Carly's shoulder pushing her back slightly._

_ "I can make you feel better, Freddie." she kissed his left hand._

_ "No, Sa-" he couldn't finish, because Carly found her back to his lips again. Carly reached for the bottom of her shirt, lifting it over her head "we can do this. I'm helping you." _

_ Freddie swallowed nervously. "okay"_

_End of flashback_

I ran, not even stopping for a cab. I had to tell Sam, and I wasn't going to wait another minute. Sam doesn't deserve what I did. But she deserves to know. I got to her house out of breath and knocked on the front door hoping she would be here. "Sam! Sam are you here?" I yelled. She needed to open the door " baby! Please!" I whimpered. I seriously can't take this anymore.

"What?" she opens the door slightly, and seeing her face. Her face. I don't know if I can do this. What am I saying I have to. I have to tell her what I did. She's going to hate me though.

"we need to talk" I say catching my breath.

"no chiz, Freddie. I'm mad at you, you know? And I know you're keeping something from me. It's written all over your face and the fact that your sweating more than my mom when she's on her special vitamins"

"I do know, Sam. But before I tell you this. I want you to know something okay?" I was shaking by now. Sam knew this was bad. She stepped out of her house, and shut her door, which made me even more afraid.

"what is it. What do you want me to know first?" I could tell just by the way she looked at me, she was getting nervous too.

"I love you Sam. I want you to remember that I love you, and I know what I'm about to tell you is-"

"Freddie say it, because I think I already know. Just say it did you cheat? Did you sleep with some one else? Say it!"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't see her reaction on her face when I said it. I just couldn't. "Yes."

A/N :) Whatcha think? Thank you guys for all your feedback so far.

Edited by Linds911- thanks so much, and yes I definatelty cringed while writing it lol :).

Special thank you to Purple2525 :) here's another chapter for you honeybunch :).

bandgrad2008- Liz you already know girl lol xD

I'm so excited today. My sweet baby cousins first birthday :'D. She's the cutest Gem ever.

Here's another random iCarly quote that I just love:

"but I brought my big spoon.."

LYM


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Back again. Sorry I have a hectic schedule. I'm enjoying this story for myself. Although it's a challenge I still love it. I love iCarly, It's really been one of my favorite shows. There's one other TV show that I've gotten emotional with and that's my other favorite show Beverly Hills, 90210. I love this show so much and it's one of the reasons why I enjoy writing it. Samchops is my all time favorite character :D LOL**

**Writing has become my release from stress, life, and reality. I love it. I also love reading your lovely fics : )- see I smiled lol.**

**Hope you Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sam's buttersock, but I don't own iCarly. lol once again lame.**

"Who was it Freddie?" Sam usually wouldn't be this calm about it, in fact she probably would be beating the fudge out of him  
but she couldn't find herself to move. Not at all until she knew the truth.

"Sam that part may be even worse" Freddie opened his eyes.

The fear that had been holding him back this whole time just sent him into a deeper hole which he just created. He was up for the consequences even if that meant losing Sam. He noticed Sam's burning cheeks that began to redden while her eyes started to water.  
He wanted to erase what he had done, but it was too late. "Baby, I'm sorry. I would take it all back if I could. I wish it never happened."

"Who was it?" she repeats, this time not so calm. Anger now seathing through her. Her fists now clenched ready for bloody murder "Who the freaking fudge did you have sex with?" Sam was barely looking at Freddie now. She just stared off into the distance praying she didn't do something as stupid as physical abuse to the poor bastard.

_"What did we just do?" Freddie searched for his clothes that surrounded Carly's bed, moving frantically trying to leave the mess he just created._

_"I'm pretty sure we just had sex. We just had sex Freddie!" Carly paced around the bed; still topless, biting her finger nail. "How could we do this to Sam. Oh jeez this is really bad."_

_"No chiz! Why did we just do that Carly! By the way you're still topless." Freddie shook his finger toward Carly's chest jerking his_  
_head to the side quickly so he wouldn't ever see the sight of that again. What the hell was he thinking?_

_"I don't know Freddie! It's just we were talking and you seemed so upset and I wanted to make you feel better. Okay yeah and you are hot, but please don't tell Sam I said that." Carly stopped pacing and put her shirt back on which she pulled up from under her bed, which some how got tossed there._

_"Carly this is serious. I think we should tell her." Freddie spoke in a low voice trying to hold back his tears._

_The guilt began to sink in gnawing at his heart just imagining how Sam would feel when she found out about this. He could not believe he just did that. Maybe Sam deserved better. Having sex with your girlfriend's best friend is the worst thing he could ever do. Not even cheating alone but of all people with Carly! The realization what they did was becoming more real. He had no idea he would feel_  
_this way after._

_"And hurt our best friend. Hurt your girlfriend. Sam doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve this Freddie." Carly made her way_  
_back to her bed, sheets still a mess. Maybe that was a metaphor for this whole situation. A complete mess._

_"Why'd you kiss me?" Freddie asked as he stopped fidgeting with his belt and finally managed to get it hooked, then he sat down next to Carly_  
_but not too close. "Do you still have feelings for me? I mean you're the one that started this whole thing" he said surprisingly calmly._

_"Freddie.." Carly sighed "I honestly don't know. But it's too late for any of that. And you love her" Freddie could hear the jealousy in her voice. Her dry tone on the phrase 'and you love her' was what gave it away. "Its always been Sam"_

_"And I never would want to hurt her."_

_"Then don't tell her" Carly stated solely. She looked at Freddie without doing anything more than what they did. She knew they would never let that happen again._

_"I don't want to lose her Carly" Freddie whispered placing his head in his knees. He lost his favorite aunt and then sleeps with his best friend-_  
_whose not his girlfriend. This day couldn't be any worse._

_"I know. I don't either. It shouldn't have happened. But we can just forget we did. No one has to know" Carly muttered while rubbing Freddie's back for unnecessary comfort._

_"So we just keep it a secret?" Freddie lifted his head back up for a answer._

_" Yes, just keep it a secret she will never have to know_"

"Sam I-" Freddie opens his mouth, but before he could finish he heard a familiar voice run up behind him.

"Oh hey guys. I thought I'd never get away. Gibby will not leave me alone. Hopefully he won't come here, I went to take my bath and there he was already in it. I don't think he knows where Sam lives. Unless you told him." Carly ran up Sam's driveway, apparently out of breathe. Getting away from Gibby- who had somehow already snuck his way into the Shay's house. She also was completely oblivious of Sam's death glare at Freddie, still not moving a inch from when she stepped out of her house. But she quickly got the hint that this wasn't your usual Sam and Freddie. Freddie was motionless. His eyes still focused on Sam's. He froze in Carly's presence. Sam never acknowledges Carly. She wants to know who he slept with, and she wants to know now. The only thing she could see was the jackass standing right in front her, and the awesome tree behind it.

"What's going on"? Carly looked back and forth from Freddie and Sam. "did you guys have a fight or something?" Carly asked, curious of what could be going on. She looked at Sam. Seeing the tears run down her cheeks, and that's when she _knew_.

"Carly. She's the one I slept with" Freddie finally answered.

**Okay guys :) thoughts. This isn't a cliffhanger lol We know Sam's pissed right? But you'll find out how this news on the brink pans out. **

**Edited by- linds911, Thank you for helping me with your edits. And you did a great job with that bit you sent me honey : )**

**Purple255225- Thanks doll for your words of encouragement. Your a sweet girl, and I'll always keep you posted sweetie. Say hello to Isreal for me :)) Btw I got your penname right this time haha girl it's just hard to focus with so many numbers. Math- numbers. That's where I stray lol.**

**bandgad2008- Thanks hun for calming me down earlier lol xD**

**Thank you all for your feedback. :) so far my loves. Did I mention that I freaking love Seddie. I didn't? well just did.**

**Random iCarly quote. I love: **

"I hate being restricted". lol I laugh everytime

LYM...oh yeah does anyone wanna know what I look like? *gasp* we musant know lol. well I'll tell you this much. this was said to me on twitter "Damn, girl looking like a hotter version of Alicia Keys in your Avatar!" haha ;) if you don't know her just google. lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: I (bandgrad2008) am posting because _someone's _laptop is being jank. And she'll update next week...(she says).**

Sam heard him say it. She heard him say he had cheated, but what she wasn't quite sure if she heard the part of who that person was. Her heart sank, and she never thought that she would ever feel this way. It was like a piece of her heart that she had already given away to Freddie died right there. Her broken love that she thought had been between only them had just vanished. If this is what giving into love feels like, then why even love anyone?

Carly. The girl he had cheated with-Sam's best friend that resembled a close sister betrayed her.

Not only did she betray Sam, she lied to her for months. She acted like nothing ever happened with Freddie; almost like it wasn't a big deal, like it didn't even freaking matter. Freddie cried and he cried.

He thought for months just how worthless he was. How he screwed up the only love of his young life. He often blamed this situation on Carly because she was the one who initiated it. She was the one who kissed him and practically seduced him by taking her shirt off. She convinced him that sleeping together would be the solution to his depression. But he was wrong and it was more his fault than anyone else's.

He cheated. Not Carly.

"What?" Sam didn't yell. She didn't scream. She just wanted to make sure she heard him right.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I-I-I'm a horrible friend." Carly shook, tears now running down her face.

"Baby?" Freddie couldn't see any emotion on Sam's face. She didn't move or say anything, and he was getting worried of what could happen next.

"If you call me 'baby' one more time, I'll punch you. You two need to leave now," Sam spoke, irritation dripping from her voice.

"Sam we're-" Carly whispered.

"Stop it! Stop saying you're sorry. Stop lying to me!" Sam began to raise her voice. "I trusted and loved you both. Just go…" Sam held back her tears. She would be strong until they left.

"Sam, let me just explain why-" Freddie pleaded now, trying to get her attention; not that he wasn't before, but now he wanted to just tell Carly to leave because this was between him and Sam. He was afraid that their relationship just ended.

"Why? You two went behind my back and had sex and then lied about it? How could you possibly explain that?" Sam could care less of any explanation now. The damage had already been done. No apologies were needed now.

"It was a rough day for me. I just lost my aunt. I missed her and you were never there that day," Freddie tried to explain. "I needed you, Sam. You didn't answer your phone…"

"What kind of excuse is that? You're full of chizz. When you lose someone, the last thing you do is go cheat on your girlfriend!" Sam glared at Freddie. She honestly couldn't say who she was more upset with. Carly used him. It was all becoming clear. "Carly, do you love him?" Sam was now looking Carly's way, asking the only question she wanted to know.

Carly didn't speak. She started to open her mouth, but it was too late. Sam had already slammed her door shut. She went back into her house. She knew the answer.

It wasn't easy telling Sam the truth. I've held this secret from her long enough and it was about time I came clean and just tell her. I had sex with Carly, and I really don't have a clue why I did it. I guess I felt like Sam didn't care in a way; I felt as if my problems didn't matter to her.

I never wanted to have sex with Carly that night. All I wanted was to go home after Spencer's art recital and maybe just talk to my mom about how I was feeling. I knew Sam could make me forget. I wanted to see Sam and just spend the night with her and not feel entirely miserable.

If I was with Sam that night instead of Carly, I probably wouldn't have done what I did. I know I don't deserve Sam now, but I won't let her end us. That won't happen because I'll never want anyone else but her. Sam is my heart. She won't leave me forever.

**"Stay blonde." "Stay brune."**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, this is another chapter and I know my updates have been rather slow lol. But I promise once I get a new laptop they'll be much quicker.**

**This chapter is for the Mass Posting. check those authors out as well! :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own. Never will.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Pain would be the understatement of what kind of emotions I am feeling. I thought Freddie would never do anything of this nature to me- cheat. Lie. Betray.

I can't even wrap my head around the fact that we are over,because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants for one night with Carly. I'm done with the lies. I'm done with both of them.

I knew it. I knew he was hiding a secret from me. I didnt want to believe that he would actually cheat on me, but all my doubts and worries were in fact true. After, I went back into my house, trying not to cry. I went to my room, shut the door and made my way over to my bed. Where I laid face first on top. Letting it all go. The only guy that I've loved cheats on me, and I don't care if he's sorry because this hurts like hell.

After I pour myself into my pillow with my never ceasing tears. I roll over to my side and wipe the tears away with the back of my hand. And I see it. I see the fuzzy stuffed up bear that Freddie gave to me. He knew boogie bear was my favorite and he just had to give that to me. I hate it now. I grab it and toss it across my room out of site. I don't want to be reminded of him. I sigh, laying back down on my back just looking up at the ceiling.

'He said he still loves you' and I can't even believe nor listen to what he says now. Because if he loved me...really loved me. He wouldn't have cheated.

But what hurts the most is that I know I still do.

X

"Why didn't you answer her, Carly?" Freddie was loosing his patience with Carly. She didn't speak up when Sam asked if she loved him. And now it just made this whole situation even worse. There was no seeing the brighter side of this. Not now, not ever.

"I couldn't say it...I couldn't lie" Carly answered painfully.

Carly burst into tears. The truth was she did love Freddie. She wouldn't have slept with him if she didn't. The fact of the matter was..Carly had still loved Freddie even after his 'super hero' thing wore off. When she decided to go along with Freddie in agreeing they should wait..she really didn't want to wait. And when Sam finally admitted her feelings for him later on, she knew she was backed into a corner. She didn't think she would sink as low as going all the way with Freddie and simply manipulating him into it, because all he needed was a friend. But she did have sex with him and she can't erase the truth that she does still in fact love him. She knows Freddie isn't hers, but she still can't stop feeling that 'I had him first, he's mine'

Freddie sits placing his face in his hands- much like the night of their tryst. He was angry with Carly. Sam now probably thinks that him and Carly were never over and that Freddie had been sneaking around with her all along.

"I can't believe this" Freddie cried "You can't love me, Carly. You just can't. Everything was just a mistake...I have to go talk to her." He gets up quickly and makes his way to the door. "Just go, okay," Freddie tells Carly before he opens the door, and let's himself in.

But did Carly leave? No she didn't.

Sam was now eating her bucket of fried chicken. She tossed the legs one by one into the round tub as she finished chewing. She rose up from her bed when she heard a little creak in the floor.

"Mom!, is that you?" she waits for an answer. And when she doesn't get one, that's when she decides to get her baseball bat that was sitting by her door.

Freddie knows where her room is. He had been in it several times, to make out on her bed and such. So he slowly turned her doorknob, and opened the door.

"Sam, you in here?" He asks as he walks in.

BANG!

Sam is so close, but unfortunately she hits the door.

* * *

**Okay lemme know how you felt about this one :) ill update as quickly as possible.**

**Here's another iCarly line I love:**

**"Never tell a girl to calm down! Guys always tell girls to calm down and it never works. It just gets us all whipped up. See me now all whipped up? Cause you told me to calm down!"**

**Authors also to read for this 'Mass Posting'**

**Author Name Story Title**

**DwynArthur The Puckett Acquisition (new chapter)**

**TheWrtrInMe & DwynArthur Until The World Ends (new story)**

**SMAAD4Seddie Since You've Been Gone (new story)**

**AnnieRocket Just Kids**

**ThatSamGirl Dear Sam**

**ExpressionsofAWriter icarly The Movie (new chapter)**

**Pigwiz The Apartment (new chapter)**

**IAMCAGE The Hollywood Massacre (new story)**

**KingxLeon21 BAAGBoys (new chapter)**

**PrincessPurplee Contagious Chemistry (new story)**

**Moviepal The Last Time I Felt Like This (new story)**

**Heartlines12 Playing House (new chapter)**

**Random Drama21 Kiss Me, Kill Me!**

**Purple255225 Now and Then**

**Also checkout Bandgrad2008 (Liz) bro fic HellZone93 Come Back To Me. That's a great seddie one shot. :)**

**LYM **


	7. Chapter 7

The door swung back, almost falling off it's hinges. Freddie shut the door quickly, grabbing the wooden bat that had barely missed his head. He was lucky this time, although one look at Sam's face made him wonder how bad the bat would have been.

"Sam, I know you're upset. But—"

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"We need to talk," he said, tossing the bat on the bed. "Just us, okay? We can work through this."

Freddie reached for her arm, but Sam immediately\ pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Sam retorted as she backed away from him, knocking herself into the side of her dresser. She placed one hand on her mirror for balance, And then she wished she hadn't looked at that damn mirror. She hated what she saw. She was a mess, and it was all his fault.

She glared at him with such rage. Her eyes were like fire piercing through his. She silently prayed she wouldn't kill him. She wondered what had stopped her or even allowed him to take that bat straight from her hands.

_Do not go near him Sam. You touch him...he's dead. Stay away_.

All he wanted was to forget about all of this drama and just have his girlfriend back. His heart cried for Sam. He just wanted her back. That's _all_ he wanted.

Freddie then studied her face. She had been crying. Her eyes were heavy lidded and red. Her hair had looked like it got sucked through a vacuum cleaner, and her cheeks were flushed. she looked exactly how she felt. she looked exactly how she felt- like shit.

He broke her heart. The one thing he promised would never happen. He never promised her the world, but breaking her heart was the one thing he told her he'd never do.

And leaving now would be giving up. He would never let _them _slip through his fingers.

Sam didn't think she could ever forget what he had done with Carly and she couldn't see them ever getting past this, even Carly was unforgiveable. The only two people she trusted her life with couldn't have done anything worse than have sex together. Loving Freddie didn't make up for his lies and cheating. Loving Carly didn't make up for her backstabbing and betrayal. She would never trust them again and that burned.

"There is no we anymore, Freddie! We're done! Do you hear me? Done! Get out!"

Freddie's eyes pleaded with Sam's, he just wished she would listen to him. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me, Sam".

"Srcrew you!"

"Just listen to me!"

"I swear, if you don't get out of my house in 2 seconds I'm going to do a double fist dance on your face!"

"I Love you!"

Sam's anger took over her and she made a bee line straight to his face. Inches away from him, she took in a deep breath, memories of the past creeping up on her. She remembered the last time she said that to him. Freddie's eyes bore into hers and he didn't dare blink.

"Sam...just please listen to what I have to say. I screwed up. Sleeping with Carly that night was the worst thing I have ever done in my life. But You weren't there when I needed you the most. I just lost all control of what I was doing...and I wanted you baby, you have to believe me. I didn't want this. I love you...I've always loved you. I know that means nothing to you now-"

"You mean less than nothing to me. You're dead. Dead!" she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards "You will never be a part of my life again. I don't give a rat's ass if you needed me! I don't care Freddie! You had sex with my only friend! My best friend who I trusted with everything!" . " I don't want to see you. I don't want to even hear your voice. Get the hell out of me house Freddie. We're done here. We're over. There is nothing more to say!"

"Sam." He let the tears run down his cheeks slowly. He finally could feel exactly how she felt. A heavy lump was stuck in his throat, and he couldn't breathe. It was like the oxygen had been turn off from the world. His heart had been ripped out of his chest. Her words had cut through him like a thousand knives in his back.

"Go!"

Freddie was speechless. Maybe he had said all that he could. All the pieces of the puzzle of both of their hearts would never find their way back together again.

He got up quickly, wiped his face with the back of his hand, and then left.

And that's when Sam broke down.

She ran over to the wooden bat on her bed, and picked it up. She swung it hard knocking over her lamp. The impact of the bat causing it to crash to pieces against the wall. Sam's breathe became heavy and dangerous. She had lost control of her emotions. She didn't want to feel, and she knew her mom's stash of liquor would come in handy tonight.

X

Sam lay up in a ball of her messed up sheets, she was emotionally drained. Her eyes had been a waterfall of tears. One tear after another and she cursed herself for even caring about what she had said.

_He deserved it. He cheated. You can't love him. You can't care. HE hurt YOU._

She rolled over to her bed side table, pulling the drawer out from underneath. She took out the picture. The one they had taken together at Gibby's birthday party last year. Her favorite picture of them. Freddie had his arm protectively around her waist and she smiled straight up at him with so much joy. She _was _happy.

She ran her thumb across Freddie's face, wiping the single tear that fell on it. 'Maybe he was sorry' She thought.

_No. Sorry guys don't cheat on the girls they love._

She ripped it up faster than it hit the floor, and then picked the bottle of vodka up in one quick motion.

This would be a long night.

**A/N I will no longer be ****continuing with this story. My heart just isn't in it. I thank you for your reviews and encouragement. **

**"So...was it fun?"**


End file.
